The Royal Tutor Days
by EmeraldBlue14
Summary: Seperti yang kita ketahui, Profesor Heine yang terhormat telah menjadi guru kesayangan para keempat Pangeran Granzreich. Dengan peristiwa-peristiwa kocak tidak kocak lebay dan alay bertebaran di antara mereka dalam masa KMB (Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar). Bagaimana kisah keseharian Profesor Heine yang awet muda dan para pangeran cogan-cogan absurd? Inilah dia
1. Chapter 1

**Genre :** Drama, Komedi, dan kisah-kisah kehidupan setiap hari (?)

 **Disclaimer :** ● Profesor Heine Wittgenstein terhormat dan tersayang milik para Pangeran Granzreich.

● Pangeran kedua Granzreich, Kai sang pangeran tatapan melotot yang suka squishy (?)

● Pangeran Ketiga Granzreich, Bruno sang pangeran jenius yang sangat tergila-gila kepada Tuannya, Profesor Heine dan berusaha mengukir diri menjadi muridnya yang **ichiban**

● Pangeran Keempat Granzreich, Leonhard tercinta yang benci belajar tetapi berusaha melakukannya karena dia Tsundere~ :3

● Pangeran Kelima, Licht yang playboy kelas bangsawan yang ternyata... _ciyee~_ kerjanya di cafe, _ciyee~_ pakai baju pelayan...(?)

● Para staff kerajaan istana dan para masyarakat Granzreich yang sejahtera dan makmur. Serta tokoh-tokoh lainnya yang ada di Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine ( The Royal Tutor) milik Sensei Higasa Akai.

● Tokoh-tokoh OC (Original Character) milik saya yang numpang muncul tiba-tiba, Cilukbaa~ :3

 **Warning :** Terdapat kata-kata yang GaJe atau tidak bermakna (?), abal-abalan, kalimat yang membuat salah fokus atau gagal paham (?), beberapa/banyak TYPO yang akan terbaca, OOC (Out of Character) ALERT, dan kemungkinan nggak lucu (?)..

 **OKE!** ENJOY READING YO~

Chapter-Pelajaran 1 : Menghilangnya Buku Leonhard~

Pagi cerah untuk memulai hari yang indah. Suasana istana yang hening mulai sibuk untuk para staff nya bekerja. Para Pangeran yang telah terbangun, bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran Profesor Heine di aula nantinya.

Di ruang kamar Leonhard.

"Hwaahh! Mana buku harianku!?" Teriakan Leonhard mengetarkan dinding-dinding kamarnya. Cicak yang bersembunyi pun langsung keluar dan kabur #What?

"TIDAK! QAQ" Anak yang pasrah itu segera menghambur lemari, laci-laci meja, membalik sofa, membalik ranjang, dan merobohkan rak bukunya. Serta tak lupa meruntuhkan atap-atap yang dikamarnya #Enggak.

"HUWAAA! TIDAKKKKKK! HUWA!" Leonhard mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan perasaan kecewa dan tak bisa bangkit lagi (?) Dirinya yang dalam posisi sujud sedih, menangisi kehilangan buku harian penuh aib dan luka-luka tak berdarahnya itu dengan air mata gunung Everest yang disinari matahari tenggelam yang indah (?),

" _Oh Tuhan, ku benci buku itu, tapi aku membutuhkannya, tapi bukannya aku menyanyanginya atau apa.. Aku ingin dia kembali, ahh! Maksudku.. Bukannya dia spesial atau apa! Huwaa! Tapi aku sangat sedih dan frustasi.. Aku ingin—Tidak! BUKU BODOH AKU—TIDAK! HAA AKUU..."_

Pangeran secantik Bunga Lily itu pun pingsan di atas karpet merah kamarnya. Meninggalkan kamarnya yang penuh sisa hamukan manusia buruk rupa (?)

OOO

Sementara itu di aula, Pangeran Kai, Bruno, dan Licht terlihat santai duduk di sofa menunggu guru mereka datang.

"Hoammmh~" Pangeran Licht yang terlihat agak mengantuk menguap dengan lebar-lebarnya. Tangannya yang usil mengulung-gulung rambutnya karna bosan.

Pangeran Bruno sedang membaca bukunya dengan serius, ia kelihatan sangat antusias membacanya. Judul buku itu adalah "Sensei, notice me!". Menceritakan seorang murid yang memendam kasih dan duka lara kepada senseinya yang kelihatan lebih muda (?) Murid itu menjadikannya idola semua idola, dan membuat 1.000 lukisan penuh pose indah tentang senseinya #Ngeri.

Pangeran Kai sedang asyik mencubit-cubit squish nya yang limitid edision dengan perasaan bersyukur. Ayahanda tercinta memberikan mainan mungil itu sepulang kepergiannya dari negara tetangga. Pangeran Kai sangat menyanyangi, sampai tidur pun dia akan selalu mencubit-cubitnya..

 _Ceklek_

Profesor Heine memasuki aula belajar, kepada guru pembimbing kerajaan, HORMAAAAAAAAAAAT GERAK! #?

"Selamat Pagi, yang Mulia sekalian, sebelum memulai pelajaran. Saya ingin mengabsen kalian terlebih dahulu.."

"Kai Von Granzreich"

"Hadir Sensei.." Kai menyahutnya dengan nada polos :3

"Bruno Von Granzreich"

"Hadir Tuan! Muridmu hadir!" Bruno menyahutnya dengan semangat juang dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar terlihat oleh Profesor Heine. Padahal guru bertubuh mungil iu ada tepat di hadapannya.

"Leonhard Von Granzreich"

 _Krikh,krikh,krikh_

"Leonhard tidak ada? Oke lanjut..."#WAT?

"Licht Von Granzreich"

"Hadir sensei!" Licht mengangkat tangannya dengan ceria.

Mereka semua mengabaikan Leonhard yang tidak hadir. Setelah mengabsen muridnya, Prof. Heine pun memulai pelajaran. Sekian, cerita telah selesai..

Bruno : Author! Kenapa ceritanya sampai disini QAQ) Bagaimana nasib adik saya!?

Author : Maaf nak, saya telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyelamatkannya, tetapi sayangnya...

Heine : Author-san, tidak bagus menghentikan cerita di tengah perjalanan, saya minta tolong lanjutkan...

Licht : Itu benar, Author-chan tolong lanjutkan ceritanya! Aku tidak sempat sebar pesona QAQ) Para wanita telah menungguku (WO)/

Kai : Tolong lanjutkan #matamelotot

Author : Haa! Huwaa! Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan melanjutkannya..

OOO

"Tuan, apakah tidak apa-apa kita memulai pelajaran tanpa Leonhard?" Bruno bertanya.

"Hmm.. Aku kira dia hanya terlambat... Ternyata telah berlalu beberapa menit, dia belum datang-datang ya.." Prof. Heine dengan wajah _poker face_ nya melihat ke arah pintu sebentar.

"Hmm O3O) Mungkin dia ketiduran, tapi hmm... tak mungkinlah~ Para pelayan kan pasti membangunkannya.. Hmm mungkin kebanyakan makan _sacher torte_ ,.. Kakakku itu memang suka sekali kue coklat itu.. Huh~ =3=) pada akhirnya dia diare juga ya~ Syukurlah.." Licht tersenyum usil mengejek kakaknya yang tiada (?).

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar kue coklat bisa membuat diare.." Prof. Heine basa-basi nggak perlu(?)

"Sensei.. Apakah, sebaiknya.. Kita melihat keadaannya?" Kai bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir, walaupun tak terbaca dari wajahnya yang seram.

Prof. Heine mengangguk, "Baiklah, mari kita ke kamarnya.."

Sesampainya di kamar...

Dari balik pintu itu, Leonhard terbaring lemah di atas ranjang size king bed nya. (?) Keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Air mata yang keluar dari mata birunya terjun deras menuju pipinya. Nafasnya sekarang kelihatan tidak teratur seperti ingin pergi (?)

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan dia pindah ke kasur?

Bruno sang kaka yang sangat peduli padanya segera mendekati adiknya yang kelihatan sekarat (?).

"Leonhard! Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Hah! uhuk-uhuk, Bruno nii-san aku tidak kuat lagi (?)"

"Tidak! Bertahanlah! Tolong panggilkan dokter!"

Leonhard memegangi tangan Bruno dengan lemah.

"Tidak nii-san, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi (?)"

Bruno dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tidak kau akan baik-baik saja, Leonhard.."

Pangeran yang sekarat itu (?) menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak.. Aku akan pergi.."

"Leonhaaaaaaaaaaaard! Tidak!"

Licht nengok Kai sama Prof. Heine. "Nggak ada yang mehubungi dokter? OWO)"

Leonhard memandangi sekelilingnya dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Minna, maafkan aku kalau banyak salah, kalau banyak merengeknya, kalau banyak Tsunderenya (?) ataupun kebanyakan makan _sacher torte_ , hiks.. Aku bahagia bersama kalian.."

Prof. Heine memandangi Leonhard yang pasrah.

"Kamu nggak ada minta maaf karna nilai kamu jelek?"

 _JLEBH!_ _Tepat sasaran di hati._

"Hiks, sensei~ mengapa anda harus jahat sekali dalam waktu seperti ini!~ Huwaaaaa!~ Aku benci sensei! Bodoh hah! TTATT) Uhuk,uhuk!"

Kai berjalan mendatangi Leonhard sambil memegangi sesuatu.

"Leonhard... Apa ini bukumu?" Ia memperlihatkan sebuah buku coklat di tangannya. Langsung seketika kedua mata Leonhard bersinar.

"BUKUKU!" Ia langsung mengambil dan memeluk bukunya, setelah sekian lama menunggu untuk dipertemukan.

Licht, Bruno, dan Prof. Heine ber _sweatdrop_ kompak melihat Leonhard yang tiba-tiba sehat.

"Ternyata..." Licht tepok jidat.

"Hanya.." Bruno memandang Leonhard yang bahagia memeluk bukunya.

"Buku.." Kai terlihat datar.

"Sudah kuduga.."Prof. Heine tetap kukuh dengan wajah _poker face_ nya.

To be continued...

Chapter-Pelajaran 2 : Sebuah Puisi Untukmu~

Author : Minna~ Terima kasih telah membaca _story_ saya (A) Arigatou! Kesalahan dan kekurangan mohon dimaafkan QAQ)


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : Drama, Komedi, dan kisah-kisah kehidupan setiap hari (?)

Disclaimer : ● Profesor Heine Wittgenstein terhormat dan tersayang milik para Pangeran Granzreich.

● Pangeran kedua Granzreich, Kai sang pangeran tatapan melotot yang suka squishy (?)

● Pangeran Ketiga Granzreich, Bruno sang pangeran jenius yang sangat tergila-gila kepada Tuannya, Profesor Heine dan berusaha mengukir diri menjadi muridnya yang ichiban

● Pangeran Keempat Granzreich, Leonhard tercinta yang benci belajar tetapi berusaha melakukannya karena dia Tsundere~ :3

● Pangeran Kelima, Licht yang playboy kelas bangsawan yang ternyata...ciyee~ kerjanya di cafe, ciyee~ pakai baju pelayan...(?)

● Para staff kerajaan istana dan para masyarakat Granzreich yang sejahtera dan makmur. Serta tokoh-tokoh lainnya yang ada di Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine ( The Royal Tutor) milik Sensei Higasa Akai.

● Tokoh-tokoh OC (Original Character) milik saya yang numpang muncul tiba-tiba, Cilukbaa~ :3

 **Warning** : Terdapat kata-kata yang GaJe atau tidak bermakna (?), abal-abalan, kalimat yang membuat salah fokus atau gagal paham (?), beberapa/banyak TYPO yang akan terbaca, OOC (Out of Character) ALERT, dan kemungkinan nggak lucu (?)..

OKE! ENJOY READING YO~

* * *

Chapter-Pelajaran 2 : Sebuah Puisi Untukmu~

Masih di pagi yang cerah (0w0) para Pangeran kesayangan dan manjah-manjah Kerajaan Granzreich sedang duduk-duduk adem di taman istana mereka. Manik-manik biru mereka yang sangat menawan melihat ke arah kebun yang penuh dengan bunga. Sungguh _utsukuhiii~_

Karena terbawa suasana, Leonhard pun bernyanyi.

"Lihat kebunnya penuh dengan bunga~ ada yang merah ada juga yang ungu~ setiap hari pak kebun siram semua~ Tulip, matahari, daisy, aster, mawar, sepatu, dahlia, edelweiss, krisan, lily, sakura~~~ semuanya indah!~uhuhuhuuuu~~In~dah~ (uAu)." Suara emas Leonhard terdengar sangat indah seperti bunga membuat saudara-saudaranya menangis berduka betapa sakit telinga mereka untuk menahan kemurnian suara itu.

Profesor Heine datang mendengar nyanyian Leonhard yang membahagiakan.

"Selamat pagi Pangeran-pangeranku~ Ouh Pangeran Leonhard sungguh nyanyian yang menyayat hati (?) Aku sungguh terkesan kau punya suara indah.." Seakan memuji atau menyindir Profesor Heine tetap _keukeh_ dengan wajah datarnya.

"Heh, benarkah sensei! Akh! Aku memang!-Ukhu(Tsundere mode) Aku bernyanyi bukan untuk Sensei kok! Aku bernyanyi untuk bunga-bunga ini kok! Hmph! Pujian itu sungguh murahan sensei! Seseorang dengan suara bagus kelas dunia sepertiku harusnya-" Leonhard kelihatan bangga, tetapi Profesor Heine langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia berusaha mencegah waktu terbuang banyak, sebelum CACING BESAR ALASKA datang.

"Maaf Tuan Leonhard, tetapi pelajaran kita hari ini bukan bernyanyi, tetapi hari ini kita akan belajar membuat puisi." Dengan membetulkan kacamatanya yang keceh badai (?) Profesor Heine lalu memberikan masing-masing satu lembar kertas kepada mereka, sayangnya pulpen nggak _included_ dan para bangsawan itu pun bingung.

"MASTER!" Bruno memecah keheningan kebingungan itu dengan cepat.

"Ada apa Pangeran Bruno?" Profesor Heine terkejut tetapi tetap _flat face_.

"Bagaimana kami akan membuat puisi tanpa alat tulis, wahai masterku?" Wajah Bruno kebingungan membutuhkan jawaban akan persoalan lebih sulit dari SD ini (?).

"Hmmph, Pangeranku Bruno..." Guru mereka tersenyum memberikan nyengir yang elegan (?) disertai kacamata oh silau men. Sepertinya dia telah merencanakan semua ini dengan sempurna.

"Lihat di belakang kertas itu! Kalian tidak akan menuliskannya, tetapi! Kalian akan membacakannya langsung!"

"HEH! (OAO)Z" Para pangeran shock bagaikan memasukkan kabel ke stop kontak dan tersetrum.

Kai yang tak bisa menahan ke _shock_ an itu sedetik kemudian terjatuh pingsan, saudaranya dan gurunya pun langsung meminta pelayan untuk membawakan sebuah peti kaca. Setelah itu memindahkan Kai ke dalam peti tersebut.

"Pangeran Leonhard, bisakah kau melakukannya?" Profesor Heine terlihat sangat serius. Pangeran yang cantik itu mengangguk dengan mantap. Ia lalu mengambil spidol hitam dari kantong ajaibnya dan menuliskan sebuah gelar kehormatan pada Kai.

Tertera di pinggir peti itu,

" **Sleeping Beauty Kai Von Granzreich** "

"Semoga amal dan perbuatan (?) Pangeran Kai akan diselamatkan oleh siapapun yang membangunkannya, amin.." Profesor Heine memimpin doa didampingi serta para pangeran sekaligus saudaranya.

Tetesan air mata jernih Licht turun membasahi pipinya.

"Sungguh muda untuk tertidur terlalu pagi, hilanglah separuh hidupnya, mengalahkan orang yang kesiangan, hiks (?)"

Suasana dalam berkabung.

~ooo~

Mereka kembali lagi dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar meninggalkan kai sang _sleeping beauty_ di belakang.

"Ehemph, baiklah para Pangeranku, okeh, mulai dari Pangeran Bruno, bacalah puisi itu!"

"YES MASTER" Suara kencangnya mengalahkan para fangirl boyband Korea, cinta hidup semati hanya untuk Profesor Heine UYEH!

"Ehem..." Pangeran Bruno berdiri dengan percaya diri mengambil ancang-ancang siap berlari menuju kekharismatikan tiada tara.

 _Bunga, oh bunga itu merah,_

 _Merah, oh merah bagaikan api,_

 _Api, api membakar jiwaku yang lelah,_

 _Lelah, lelah meratapi hidupku inih.._

 _Inih, Inih hutangku belum terbayar,_

 _Pusing sudah ini kepala_

 _Sungguh kejam itu rentenir_

"Heh?" Bruno selesai membaca dan langsung _cringe_. Profesor Heine, Leonhard, dan Licht bertepuk tangan, terkesima akan pembacaan puisi itu.

"Pangeranku Bruno, puisi itu adalah karangan dari petani di daerah sana yang terjepit hutang, mereka berhutang kepada orang yang salah dan sekarang sedang pusing kepala.. Tugas anda telah selesai membacakan puisi tersebut, selanjutnya saya akan menjadikan PR bagi anda untuk menyelesaikannya permasalahan tersebut, jangan lupa _deadline_ satu minggu, wahai pangeranku"

"Baik Master!" Respon mantap Bruno membuat profesor kecil itu bangga pada muridnya. Tak sia-sia ia mempunyai murid seperti dia.

"Hm, baiklah.. Selanjutnya Pangeran Leonhard!"

"Iya, se-s-sennsei,." Leonhard langsung berdiri walau sebenarnya ia sangat gugup.

"Silahkan (-u-)" Sang Profesor tak mempedulikan ia yang gugup, ia menepuk belakang pangeran ketiga itu dengan lembut (?)

"Ehem.." Sama seperti Bruno ia juga mengambil setelah itu dia diam beberapa saat lalu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kemudian menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dan lagi menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, lagi dan lagi...

"WOIY BACA SURATNYA! MALAH AKTING SESAK NAPAS! BACA WOIY!" Licht langsung berteriak kepada Leonhard yang gugup. Dia tidak terima beli tiket pertunjukkan malah ngeliatin Leonhard yang sesak napas (?)

"SABAR AKU TUH GUGUP TAU, PLEASE DEH!" Leonhard membuang muka dan lalu menghela napas.

 _Memang ada saatnya bunga itu akan mekar_

 _Tetapi ada waktunya cintaku ini akan layu_

 _Rindu itu indah semanis permen kapas_

 _Tapi rinduku tak seindah merajut syal hangat_

 _Dimanakah engkau duhai orang yang kutunggu_

 _Semuanya menjadi gelap bagaikan malam sekarang_

 _Kesedihanku ini telah menjadi bendungan_

"Hiks.." Air mata Bruno keluar dan yang di hidungnya pun juga meleleh (?)

"Sungguh puisi yang indah, Baiklah. Leonhard, tugasmu adalah..." Profesor Heine secara sengaja membuat mereka penasaran dan suara drum-drum berbunyi. DRENDRENDRENDREDNG!

"Kau akan membantu gadis itu mencari kekasihnya!"

Satu...

Dua..

Tiga...

"HUWHAAAAT!" Wajah Leonhard sekarang seperti lukisan picasso yang berjudul 'scream' dan teriakannya membuat saudaranya Kai terbangun. Kematiannya adalah fatamorgana yang bersifat sementara.

"Panjang umur kalian semua, selanjutnya Pangeran Licht dan Pangeran Kai, mari silahkan!" Profesor Heine tak peduli dengan Leonhard yang shock berat dan tetap melanjutkan pembacaan puisi.

Sampai semuanya sudah selesai dan pelajaran telah berakhir.

To be continued..

Chapter-Pelajaran 3 : Menjemputmu di Pantai Asmara

* * *

THE END

Leonhard : Author! Saya protes! Kok saya dapat tugas susah kok! Ampun Author, saya kan cowok (?) QAQ)

Author: Yah tenang aja kali! Cuman cari pacar orang, lah toh kok ribet banget wkwkkwkw..

Leonhard : Tapi apa hubungannya sama saya author! HUWAAAA (QAQ)

Author : Ada kok, tenang aja, membantu orang kan pahalanya banyak~ Terimalah semuanya..

Leonhard : Terus nanti kalau cewenya malah jatuh hati sama saya gimana author? #kepedean

Author : Hmph, Leonhard.. Seribu tahun pun kau tidak akan mendapat pendamping, ingatlah itu! #JAHAT

Leonhard : TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! #teriakjatuhkejurang

Author : Minna-san arigatou sudah baca lanjutannya! Mohon Kritik dan Saran! ARIGATOU W)/ Mohon maaf pendek QAQ)


End file.
